Is suicide the right way
by Cry
Summary: Draco leidet da er sich in Harry verliebt hat.Er sucht dessen Nähe und Erwiedrung, findet aber keine. So will er sterben, kann Harry ihn retten? Happy End vorraussichtlich!
1. Catch me

Is suicide the right way?  
  
Ich wache auf und sehe mich um, alles ist recht hell. Wo bin ich? Was mach ich hier? Meine Erinnerrungen kehren sehr langsam zurück, wir waren auf dem Quidditchfeld. Slytherin gegen Griffindor. Das weiß ich noch, und deine Worte, deine Worte die ich nicht vergessen werde.  
  
Wir hatten uns vor dem Spiel getroffen unabsichtlich versteht sich, ich neckte dich , wie immer. Doch diesmal warst du aufgebracht. Sehr sogar. Deine Augen glühten und deine Stimme bebte vor Hass du sagtest: "Ich hasse dich! Ich hasse dich wie nichts anderes!" Dann bist du gegangen. Das Spiel hatte ich nicht wahrgenommen und so riss mich irgendwann ein Klatscher nieder.  
  
So scheine ich im Krankenflügel gelandet zu sein. Doch das interessiert mich nicht. Ich sehe die Krankenschwester um mich herwuseln, sie redet, ich verstehe sie nicht. Meine Augen habe ich auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt gerichtet. Ich fühle mich schlecht, mir ist übel, ich will hier weg. Nur um mich zu verkriechen. Zum einen da ich annehme das wir verloren haben und ich so gewaltigen Ärger bekomme. Zum anderen da ich dir nicht über den Weg laufen will. Nein dies will ich am wenigsten von allem. Dir begegnen. Wie du mich dann mit deinen Hass erfühlten Augen ansiehst. Das will ich nicht, nein! Ich wollte deine Aufmerksamkeit, deine Augen sollten mich sehen, egal wie sie sich auf mich richten. Doch nun sind deine Augen kalt und leer. Ohne Gefühl. Das erschreckt mich. Denn ich weiß wie das ist, ich selbst habe ich mein Herz verloren und falle in Dunkelheit.  
  
In tiefe Dunkelheit, ohne Licht, ohne Rettung, ohne Rückkehr. Ich merke wie mich die Kälte packt, wie sie mich hinunter reißt. Mir die Kehle abschnürt, mich erstickt. Ich falle, falle in tiefe Dunkelheit. Alles ist schwarz. Ich sehe Hände, Hände.. nein... Es sind keine Hände, es sind Skeletthände, welche Quallen durch litten hatten. Sie packen mich, sie zerren mich hinunter und ich ertrinke in einer schwarzen Flüssigkeit.  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen, welche ich vor Angst geschlossen hatte. Ich sehe Gestalten vor mir. Ich kenne sie, doch haben sie mir nie gutes angetan, nie mich Liebe erfahren lassen. Dann seh ich dich, wie du dich mir wegdrehst. Ich knie auf dem Boden, strecke meine Hand nach dir aus, doch du gehst, lässt mich allein zurück, allein und einsam. Allein und einsam bin ich jetzt. Und mein Herz schreit. Es will weg, fort von mir, aus meiner Brust. Um sich jemanden zu suchen welcher ein Herz brachen kann. Ein Zeichen. Ein Zeichen das ich verloren bin. Und mein Schicksal es ist allein zurück zu bleiben.  
  
Ich merke wie ich zitter. Ich schlinge meine Arme um mich, versuche mich zu beruhigen. Doch gelingt mir dies nicht. Ich sitze nun auf den kalten Boden. Ich merke wie mir heiße Tränen die Wangen herunter rollen, ich will sie aufhalten, doch schaffe ich es nicht. Sie rollen, sie rollen ungehindert weiter. Ein Schluchzen entrinnt meiner Kehle, sie selbst ist rau und trocken. Ich fühle die Kälte die auch jetzt von mir Besitz ergreift. Ich versuche nicht mehr die Tränen zu unterdrücken, nein, ich lasse ihnen freien Lauf. Ich friere.  
  
Ich sehe ein letztes mal auf, ich bin allein, allein. Ich versuche mich zu erheben, doch meine Knie geben nach und ich falle nach vorne. Vor mir öffnet sich ein Loch, ein tiefes schwarzes Loch. Ich falle hinein und begreife. Egal was ich tue, ich werde allein sein. Es gibt nur einen Weg um dies zu entkommen, und zwar ...  
  
der Tod.  
  
Ich öffne meine Augen, das alles war nur ein Traum, ein Traum der mir zeigte, das es keinen anderen Weg gibt, außer den Weg zum Tod. Ich liege starr im Bett, rühre mich nicht. Meine Augen sind wieder auf den unsichtbaren Punkt gerichtet. Ich denke nach, nach wie ich den Tod finden kann. Voldemort ist tot. Besiegt von ihm, der mich leiden lässt.  
  
Ich lächle matt, es wäre schön von ihm ermordet zu werden. Durch ihn zu sterben. Doch würde es dies nicht tun, nein dafür hasst er mich zu sehr. Und ich, ich kann ihn nicht hassen, nein ich liebe ihn. Und das so sehr , das ich alles tun würde...Alles...  
  
Am Abend kehre ich in meinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ich bleibe nicht lange, ich gehe rein, hole etwas und gehe wieder hinaus. Kein Anderer ist da, sie scheinen alle bereits im Bett zu liegen, alle, alle im Schloss schlafen tief und fest. Draußen außerhalb des Schloss gehe ich zum Wald, wo ich mich an einem Baum nieder lasse. Ich greife in meine Tasche, hole das Messer heraus und setze es an meiner Pulsader an. Ich sehe es an, wie das Messer das Mondlicht reflektiert.  
  
Ich denke nach, ob man mich vermissen wird, wohl kaum. Ob er es bemerkt, ob er merkt das ich nicht mehr da bin? Er wird es bemerken, aber nur weil keiner da ist um ihn zu necken .Er wird erfreut sein... Ich schmunzle, wenn ich daran denke wie wir uns immer in den Haaren hatten. Doch es verstirbt schnell. Ich schaue noch mal kurz in den Himmel bevor ich die Augen schlisse und bereit bin, das Messer tief in meine Haut zu schneiden. Ich übe leichten Druck aus.  
  
Doch dann schnellt eine Hand hervor, und das Messer fällt etwas entfernt von mir zu Boden. Meine Augen weiten sich erschrocken, eine Person steht vor mir, ich weiß nicht wer. Ich will es nicht wissen. Meine Augen werden feucht... Warum lässt man mich nicht sterben, es ist doch egal ob ich da bin oder nicht. "Warum, warum...?", sind die einzigen Worte die ich heraus bekomme. Ich strecke mich etwas, will das Messer wieder haben, damit ich gehen kann, damit ich vergessen kann, damit ich sterben kann. Doch man hält mich zurück. Arme um fassen mich und drücken mich an einen Körper. Meine Augen werden wieder größer, wer ist das, wer nimmt mich in den Arm. Mich? Ich schluchze. Ich spüre eine Hand auf meinen Rücken, wie sie auf und ab streichelt, mich beruhigen will. Ich höre eine Stimme, welche mir Tränen in die Augen treiben und mich zwingen mich fallen zu lassen. Und ich falle, falle in Arme die mich auffangen.  
  
"Tu es nicht Draco, ich will nicht das du stirbst. Ich brache dich!" Die Worte dich hören wollte, und dazu höre ich sie von dir. Von dir, von dir Harry!  
  
Owari  
  
So mal ne Kurzgeschichte wo ich Owari schreiben konnte. freu Ich will wissen wie dies ankam, denn eigentlich will ich sie, mit weiteren Kurzgeschichten weiter schreiben. Oder halt so weiter schreiben, kommt drauf an... Der Verlauf wäre dann: Probleme zwischen H D Da H X D gilt, Versöhnungs- :- Küsschen, -Streicheleinheiten, - Schmuserein sind nicht ausgeschlossen XD 


	2. Hope of a little bit of love or some oth...

Is suicide the right way ?

Archiv: Animexx

Harry Potter

Genre: Drama, Lemon/Lime, Shounen Ai, Romantik , Dark

Autor: Icke -Cry oder Annü( - Animexx)

Nix gehört mir -.- Leider schniff heul schluchz

Wird vielleicht ein Happy End or?

(PS: alles so wie bei Animexx geschrieben, also nicht wundern ja?)

-.-° Ähm tja.. doch kein Owari...

Aber wehe ihr seit jetzt enttäuscht... (ich bin's)

Ich hab mir Mühe gegeben und dazu versucht beim selben Schreibstil zu bleiben, was mir meist schwer fällt -.-°

Nun das ist das Ergebnis:

Hope of I little bit of love or some other feelings?

Tränen verlassen noch immer meine Augen, und ich fange an zu zittern. Ich kann es nicht glauben, habe es noch nicht realisiert. Sehe es als einen Traum, einen Traum der meine letzte Hoffnung ist. Ich kneife meine Augen zusammen, und mache sie wieder auf. Ich nun meine Umgebung besser erkennen, du hältst mich noch fast, hast deinen Hals in meine Halsbeuge gelegt. Ich kann deinen Atem, wie er meinen Hals entlang streift und mich erwärmt. Ich schließe meine Augen erneut, ein Schluchzen entweicht noch Lippen. Ich fühle mich leichter, habe das Messer, welches mich vernichten sollte vergessen, denke wie meist, jetzt nur an dich. Wie die deine Arme meinen Körper umfassen, wie du mich leicht an dich drückst. Ich kann dein Geruch wahrnehmen, deinen Herzschlag spüren. Und ich bin wieder dabei dir zu verfallen...

Ich hebe meine Arme langsam hoch, will sie um dich schließen. Will dich umarmen, will dich an mich drücken. Will dir zeigen, dass ich dich brauche. Um dir zu zeigen, dass du der einzige Grund wärst um nicht zu gehen. Will dir zeigen, dass ich etwas für dich empfinde.

Doch komme ich nicht dazu. Als du merkst was ich gedenke zu tun, ziehst du deine Arme wieder zurück. Keine Hand, die mich beruhigt, die mich erwärmt, die mich gedenkt zu retten. Und ich spüre wie die Kälte mich erfasst. Du siehst mich an. Dein Gesicht ist nicht voller Hass, aber warum kann ich mich nicht darüber freuen? Warum macht mir es Angst, dass ich nichts erkennen kann in deinen Augen? Warum scheinen sie so leer und ausdruckslos? Warum wird meine Kehle erneut so rau und trocken? Und ich spüre wie ich schon fast erfriere, weil du gedenkst mich allein zu lassen. Mich mit meinen Schmerzen wieder alleine lässt.

Vielleicht auch, weil ich denke, dass nun alles vorbei ist. Das du mich nur nicht sterben sehen wolltest. Da du schon so viele hast sehen müssen, die ihr Leben aufgaben. Das du dich jetzt von mir entfernst. Deinen Körper von dem meinen entfernst. Das du, deine beruhigenden Anwesenheit aufgibst. Das du dies vielleicht als Fehler ansiehst. Dass du gleich deinen Mund aufmachst, um zu sagen es war nicht so gemeint. Das du es nur getan hast, weil es für dich selbstverständlich ist.

Diese Gedanken schwirren in meinem Kopf, ich kann nichts dafür, kann sie nicht aufhalten. Wenn es um dich geht, bin ich nicht mehr ich.

Ist meine Fassade zerbrochen, ist mein Herz fast schon zu hören. Ist alles nebensächlich. Ist alles nicht so wie es scheint. Bin ich nicht ansprechbar, bin ich verloren. Ist mein Körper schwach und nicht zu lenken. So wie jetzt. Du bist mir so nah, unsere Körper trennen nur ein paar Zentimeter. Und ich nehme nichts mehr wahr. Höre nicht die sich nährenden Schritte, bemerke nur am Rande des es regnet. Denn ich schaue noch immer in dein Gesicht, dir in die Augen.

Ich will dich berühren, doch traue ich mich nicht. Kann dich nur weiterhin ansehen, hoffen dass du vielleicht doch bleibst.

Doch du verweigerst mir nun weitere Blicke in deine Augen, auf dein Gesicht. Hast es weggedreht. Und mir damit wieder alles geraubt. Hast dich mir abgewandt. Meine Augen werden größer, versuchen dies als nicht wahr zu erklären. Doch ist es Realität, es ist die Gegenwart und damit auch die Zukunft. Und damit auch mein Ende.

Ich sinke in mich zusammen, habe nun keine Kraft mehr, falle nach hinten. Und diesmal fängt mich keiner. Ist keiner da der mich vor dem Aufprall bewahrt. Und so falle ich ohne Schutz. Schlage auf, gebe ein stumpfes Geräusch von mir. Und nun merke ich die Nässe. Wie sie sich auch sofort in meine Kleidung drängt, meine Haut darunter berührt. Kalt und nass. Und doch, obwohl es Wasser ist, spült es meine Wunden nicht hinunter, lässt sie bestehen, lässt sie gewähren, um mich weiter zu vernichten. Und der Schmerz ist groß, und der Schrei nach Erlösung sitzt in meiner Kehle. Bahnt sich seinen Weg aus meiner dieser, und doch hört ihn keiner...

Wieder Dunkelheit die mich umhüllt. Wird es immer so sein? Wird Dunkelheit mich leiten? Und kein Licht, keine Hoffnung mehr mich erreichen? Ist alles zu spät? Bin ich nun verloren? Kann ich denn nun gehen? Kann ich diese Welt verlassen?

Denn in der Dunkelheit werde ich vergehen. Und das einzige Licht was je mich hat geleitet, ist weit weg. War eben bei mir, hat mich noch einmal angestrahlt, mich noch einmal geleitet, und ist nun fort.

Doch noch scheint Leben in mir zu sein. Denn ich spüre die Wunde von dem Aufprall. Spüre das Blut welches diese verlässt. Mein Kopf dröhnt, und immer noch ist mir kalt. Doch schient man mir neue Sachen gegeben zuhaben. Denn keine Nässe mehr, die mir klar macht, das nichts den inneren Schmerz lindern kann.

Ich öffne meine Augen. Bin wieder im Krankenflügel. Doch diesmal sind auch Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pompfrey und... und er da. Er liegt in dem Bett, neben dem meinen. Er scheint zu schlafen.

Ich bekomme die Aufmerksamkeit der Professoren. Sie erzählen mir, dass sie mich und ihn draußen sahen. Mich dann rein brachten. Denn ich sei kurz vor ihrer Ankunft umgefallen. Ein Kopfwunde habe ich, die Morgen schon nicht mehr zusehen ist.

Weiter höre ich nicht zu, mein Blick weilt wieder auf ihm. Wie seine Brust sich hebt und senkt, wie seine Gesichtszüge entspannt wirken. Und mein Herz schnürt sich zusammen. Er wollte mich nicht sterben lassen und hat mich innerlich nur weiter verletzt. Mir weitere Wunden zugezogen.

Mein Blick wird glasig. Und ich lege mich zurück. Die Augen, die doch sehen sollten, sehen durch alles hindurch. Und meine Ohren nehmen keine Geräusche wahr. Alles ist stumm. Als wäre alles nicht real.

Man gibt mir was zu Trinken, ich soll es nehmen. Doch kann ich nicht. Mein Körper reagiert auf nichts. So führt man es an meinen Mund. Ich schlucke. Es schmeck bitter, und kurz darauf verschwindet alles, und ich gehe hinüber in einen tiefen Schlaf.

Doch träume ich. Sollte ich denn nicht eigentlich einen traumlosen Schlaf haben?

Im Traum stehe ich auf einer Klippe, unter mir ein Strand und dahinter das Meer. Ein kleiner Windhauch weht zu mir herüber. Ich liebe das Meer. So wie ihn.

Der Wind wird stärker, wirbelt nun schon fast alles in die Luft. So auch mich. Ich falle über die Klippe. Und doch sind meine Augen starr nach vorne gerichtet, und erst als ich das Wasser um mich herum spüre, erwache ich aus meiner Trance. So gleich rinnt das Wasser in meine Kehle. Ich spüre wie die Luft mich verlässt. Ich versuche mit allen Mitteln nach oben zu kommen, wieder an die Oberfläche, doch erreiche ich sie nicht. Ich strecke meine Arme nach oben, meine Hand als wenn ich hoffe jemand würde sie ergreifen. Doch nichts geschieht. Im Gegenteil, ich gehe weiter unter. Um mich wird es immer kälter und schwärzer, alles wirkt so gefährlich. Alles so gefühllos. Ich versinke im Meer, welches ich so liebe.

Aber ich liebe doch auch dich. Wirst du mich töten?

Ähm... tja das war' s verlegen lächle

Ich hoffe es war okay...

Ein großes Danke an die Kommischreiber von Is suicide the right way.

Denn sie wollten eine Fortsetzung, und tadaaa da ist sie smile

Vielen Dank verbeug

Also seht diesen FF ein bisschen als eure eigene, denn sonst wäre sie nicht da -

Will auch mal Werbung machen XD:

Fanfiction net:

- Chibi Kai (Kai wird zum Kleinkind und beschert somit nicht nur Probleme nein, sondern auch ein Gefühlchaos bei Ray, da dieser unsterblich in diesen verliebt ist)

- Is suicide the right way (Trauer um den Geliebten und Verständnislosigkeit treiben Draco an sein Ende. Kann man ihm helfen. Dramatisch und Dark-fic doch für diesen Teil mit Happy End. Aber wie wird die Fortsetzung sein, welche durch die Kommis und Ens geschrieben wurde?)

- Is suicide the right way II (Draco versucht immer wieder sich das Leben zu nehmen, da er keinen Sinn in diesem sieht. Kann Harry ihn davor bewahren und ihm alles erklären oder ihn in den Tod schicken?)

Animexx:

- All that what I want... (eine etwas dramatische Geschichte, welche die Fortsetzung von Ich glaub wirklich ich hab Angst ist. Es wird in jener über Kais Vergangenheit erzählt und die Angst, welche ihn noch immer jagt. Dazu kommt ein Mord, eine Konfrontation mit der Vergangenheit und die wahren Gefühle, und dessen Stärke, zu Ray)

- Unabhängige Kurzgeschichten (Eine Sammlung von Kurzgeschichten von Beyblade und Harry Potter [bis jetzt] welche auf Wunsch und Kommis weiter geschrieben werden, siehe Chibi Kai und Library Meeting. Andere Themen werden ja nach Laune oder speziellen Wünschen geschrieben)

- Hinknien, anklopfen und um Audienz betteln (Ein zusammen Treffen von HP und B. Kai verliebt dich in Draco. Und er? Was passiert wenn die ,Klassenfahrt' von Harry und Co. Endet? Amüsant und gefühlvoll mit einem Happy End?)

- Library Meeting (Draco und Harry sind schon lange in einander verliebt, und schaffen es den jeweils anderen auch zu sagen. Aber was hat der verrückte Schuldirektor vor? Was hat Voldemord damit zu tun, und warum sollen die Beiden mit einander schlafen?)

- Voldie, Luc und andere Sachen (Aus einen Traum von mir entstanden. In zusammen Arbeit mit Lyla-Chan. Es ist verrückt, wie auch oft in den Kommis geschrieben wird, aber auch fesselnd und am End endend in Shounen-ai Lemon/Lime und Romantik zwischen Harry und Draco)

- Was soll das (Can someone help us? - Untertitel. Eine eigene Geschichte von mir ohne Serien Charakteren. Es ist aus eine Laune heraus entstanden und mit fast jeder Genre versehen. Die Zukunft dieser Geschichte, liegt aber immer noch im Dunklen [welch satz XD])

- Wiedemar Story (abgebrochen. Wurde auf wunsch von einer Freundin reingestellt. Es handelt um die Tode meiner Deutschlehrerin und ist gaaaaaaaaanz anders geschrieben als die anderen Storys. Wird vielleicht immer mal weiter geschrieben, dann wenn die Deutschlehrerin nervt, und sie sterben soll XD)

Ups... lang....


End file.
